


A Late Night

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is staying late in her office at the black site when Reddington appears. They share a flirtatious moment and one thing leads to another.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	A Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short, smutty, unbridled Lizzington piece. I picture this quite early in the canon, and Tom doesn't exist. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz was in her office at the black site, reviewing case files. She’d printed some of the documents and had the papers laid out on her desk. She taped four parts of a map together and stood in front of the desk to view it fully; she rested her hands on the desk. Her back was to the door, but she heard a person’s footsteps, so she turned back to look. It was Reddington.

“I didn’t know you were still here.” Liz said in a friendly manner.

“Yes. You’re also burning the midnight oil, I see.” Red said from the doorway.

“Yeah, I’m just looking at the latest case. I wanted to get a better idea of the geographical area. Sometimes I can picture where someone would hide evidence, depending on what’s available to them. For example, there’s an abandoned farm building here, but that would be too obvious. The woods would probably be better.” She said.

“Hmm.” He responded interestedly.

As Reddington approached, Liz turned back to the map to show him what she was referring to. She felt him come up behind her, extremely close, to the point where his body was touching hers. She felt an excited shiver go up her spine and she felt warm all over. Liz put her finger on the farm building on the map as Reddington looked over her shoulder.

“…See, the building here is more likely to be explored or inspected by people at some point.” Liz said distractedly.

“Interesting. I would also prefer to use a wooded area to hide something. Perhaps…here…” Red said softly, guiding her finger to a different part of the map.

Liz was thrilled by this intimate interaction. They’d never been this close before, and he was radiating the most perfect cologne as well as an aura of sexiness.

“What’s your favourite secret spot, Lizzie?” Red asked.

Lizzie gave him a sidelong glance and looked a bit embarrassed.

“Um…” She began.

“Perhaps over here.” He said, coaxing her finger to a lake on the map.

Lizzie was completely distracted by him; she was now looking at his hand, his arm, and then she turned her face towards him. He took his hand off hers and lightly grasped her waist.

“Or here…” He said, moving his hands to her hips.

Liz was entranced by Reddington’s sexual advances; she never expected them but they were extremely welcome. She breathed heavier and flushed with arousal, and she waited to see what he’d do next.

“I think it’s down here…” Red said lustfully; he moved one hand down her front and brought it up under the hem of her short skirt. He slowly went up between Lizzie’s thighs and gently pressed the very warm crotch of her panties.

“Ohh…Red…” Liz breathed.

“You like that, sweetheart?” Red asked seductively.

“Yes…but we could get caught.” She said dazedly as his fingers caressed in circles, stimulating her clit through the dampening fabric of her panties.

“We’re the only ones here.” He said quietly in her ear.

“Mm.” She moaned softly.

Liz exhaled shakily when she felt Reddington’s hand pull her closer while he pressed his hard bulge against her butt cheek.

“This is what you do to me, Lizzie.” Red said of his rock-hard erection.

“Oh god…” Liz said breathily; her pleasure and arousal skyrocketed.

“Do you want it, baby?” He asked, pushing his hardness against her butt again.

“Yes!” She breathed.

Red loved how eager Lizzie was, and how wet her panties were against his fingers. He released her from his grasp and she turned around to face him; she blushed as she clutched his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. She whined softly in longing, which turned him on even further. Liz was enraptured by Reddington’s erotic kiss; she slid her hand down between their bodies and cupped his impressive erection through his trousers. She whimpered as she rubbed it up and down, from base to tip. He moaned and they stopped kissing as he urgently undid his belt and trousers.

Liz turned back to the desk and shoved the papers onto the floor, then she pulled her skirt up and took her panties off. When she brought her attention back to Reddington, she lustfully eyed his cock. The sight made her even wetter. Red enjoyed the way Lizzie was staring at his manhood; she obviously liked what she saw. He stared at her while she sat on the desk and leaned back, spreading her legs. He took a few moments to thoroughly appreciate this view of Lizzie’s intimate flesh but then he couldn’t wait to feel her around his cock, so he moved closer. She laid back on the desk and he guided his tip up and down her wet folds.

“Mmm… _yes_ …” Liz moaned.

Red gently pressed his tip into Lizzie’s opening, and she closed her eyes and grasped the edge of the desk. He carefully nudged deeper and she coated him with her fluid, so he slid into her all the way. She exquisitely surrounded his cock with warmth and silky wetness.

“Ohh fuck, Lizzie…you feel so good…” Red said breathily.

“You too. It feels…mm…you’re so big…” Liz purred; Reddington was stretching her and she’d be sore tomorrow but in a very satisfying way.

Red almost smirked; he waited for her to fully relax and adjust to him, then he moved in and out a little. Lizzie moaned in pleasure, so he began thrusting with almost his full length. She made the sweetest little whimpers and she had a look of ecstasy on her face. Liz could feel pressure and friction on her g-spot as Reddington thrust; it was from the perfect shape of the head of his cock. She trembled and mewled breathlessly as he went faster. Liz was getting almost constant mind-numbing orgasmic pleasure and she was in awe. Reddington was the best lover she’d ever had. She never felt anything this intense before.

Red was ecstatic that Lizzie was getting so much pleasure; she was clutching the desk, quivering all over, and whimpering. She was flushed and concentrating on reaching the peak.

“Mm! _Red!”_ Liz mewled more loudly.

Red grunted as he thrust faster.

Liz could feel how slippery they were from both of their fluids, and it eased Reddington’s thrusting. He was gliding in and out even as she tensed up. They were getting close. He was quickly, forcefully and frantically fucking her, almost making her scream with pleasure. She listened to his harsh breathing and felt his grip tighten on her hips as he drove into her. Liz saw stars and was suddenly completely overwhelmed by the most mind-blowing orgasm. She involuntarily cried out loudly. Red was pushed closer to the edge as Lizzie climaxed. He squeezed into her very tight walls a few more times, then he stayed deep as he came. The intense pleasure washed over him and he slumped forward, catching himself with his hands on the desk. His cock pulsated as he spurted repeatedly into her. Liz was immensely gratified by having Reddington come in her. The thrill, plus the slight throbbing sensation inside her caused her to have a smaller second orgasm. Their pleasure lasted a while, but eventually it waned and they relaxed in satisfaction.

Liz adoringly gazed up at Reddington as he looked at her. She put her hands on his cheeks and gently pulled him closer for a lasting kiss. She enjoyed the feel of him softening inside her; they were very slippery from his semen, so the slight movement tickled pleasurably. She moaned into the kiss, then she smiled against his lips so they stopped. Red smiled down at Lizzie as she giggled joyfully.

“Red, that was…I can’t even describe it.” Liz said giddily.

“I’ve left you speechless.” Red said amusedly.

“You have!” She said.

“I feel the same way.” He said, then he kissed her again.

“Good!” She said.

Red smiled gently, then he slipped out of Lizzie and stood upright. He quickly grabbed some tissues and placed them between Lizzie’s thighs so she wouldn’t make a mess on her desk or floor. She smirked wryly and tidied herself with the tissues before getting off the desk. She placed the tissues in some clean ones and then put them in her purse; they didn’t want to leave evidence at the scene. They began dressing.

“I’ve wanted to do that with you for some time, Lizzie.” Red said, zipping up and buttoning his trousers.

“I didn’t know. I thought you were just flirtatious with everyone.” Liz said, adjusting her skirt.

“No. I can put the charm on with anyone, but with _you_ , it was genuine.” He said.

“I can tell that now.” She said wryly.

They both chuckled and looked around at the papers all over the floor. Liz quickly crouched down and picked them up, creating a haphazard pile, which she placed on her desk.

“I guess we should go home…Wanna come with me to my place? I’d like to sleep with you—literally. But then I’d like to have sex again tomorrow.” Liz said.

Red smiled.

“Absolutely. Shall we?” Red said, gesturing to the office doorway.

Liz giggled and walked in front of Reddington while he turned the light off for her. They made their way out of the empty black site, then she drove them to her apartment for some sleep and then some morning sex.

 **The End**


End file.
